


Yearning for the Gold

by lferion



Category: Sleeping Beauty Series - A. N. Roquelaure
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Counted Word Fic, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as an Amnesty piece for 2010 Kink Bingo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yearning for the Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an Amnesty piece for 2010 Kink Bingo

I. Tristan

Shower me with your love, oh my beloved,  
Pour out hot streams upon me  
Warm bright rain to spark  
A conflagration;  
Call forth liquid fire,  
Water the ground  
Whereon my seed shall scatter  
When you press into my wet and gilded flesh  
To plant your own seed  
Burning,  
Deep within.

\---

II. Nicholas

Oh my love, writhing, wet  
With white and yellow words of love  
Aching and so eager  
In abasement to my need  
Your desire  
To touch, to taste, to feel,  
To know  
Every expression of my flesh called forth,  
Written  
For you, on you, in you:  
Promising fierce and fluid consummation.


End file.
